<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trail Of Red by AceKyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427842">Trail Of Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKyun/pseuds/AceKyun'>AceKyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, rainy day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKyun/pseuds/AceKyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy Friday, without a coat or umbrella, the walk home allows Otoya to discover the glowing red footprints in the puddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ittoki Otoya/Kurosaki Ranmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trail Of Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t hate the rain. I just hate that I forgot my coat today. I should have listened to Tokiya. The rain had started gushing down at some point on my way back to my apartment, I ran into this bento shop to take shelter. Rei-chan doesn’t work today, unfortunately, I would have asked him for a lift. I probably shouldn’t have spent all my time on my phone today either, because now it’s dead and I can’t even call him for a lift. I couldn’t call Tokiya to tell him I’d be late either. I sipped on my coke watching the cars rush by, throwing water on the road to the pavement, as the rain pattered on the window. </p><p>I really should have listened to Tokiya. </p><p>As the time passed by the rain never let up, in fact it seems to increase its pace as the time ticked on. The clock on the wall kept turning as it had for the last two hours. Tokiya will be worried if I’m not home soon it’s not like I want to worry him either… I’ll receive a lecture from him anyway I might as well get it over with as soon as I can. Hopefully will be followed by a warm shower and a hot chocolate, one of the best ways to spend a Friday evening! The store was practically deserted now and they were closing up soon, they would have kicked me out if I wasn’t practically a brother to Rei-chan. I stood up tucking the chair under the table, thanking Rei-chan’s mother with a smile, and exiting the shop. A lot of the cars had stopped rushing now. Perhaps it was the darkness? Perhaps it was the weather? Perhaps it was the time? There were several reasons the streets were more or less bare, save from the occasional car or person, most likely in a similar situation to myself. The rain was already starting to drown my hair and uniform, but it’s my own fault after all. </p><p>With every step my shoes seemed to be more flooded although the bright red was a nice contrast to the dark and gloomy colours around. Although the blue wasn’t so bad though, it reminds me of Tokiya, my best friend. I know I can see someone’s footprints; I don’t know who it is though. Tokiya’s steps are purple apparently, Syo’s are pink and Rei-chan’s are green. I can’t see them, but that’s what they’ve told me. I remember as a child the lady who ran the orphanage told us to always follow the coloured steps and it will lead to our enteral happiness. Is that’s what it feels like to have a soulmate? It was always a nice way she told us, like a fairy tale. Well, we were children, that would be the best way to describe it. </p><p>The park was vacant as well, of course. I’m so used to seeing dogs run around and jump up at me, or children playing on the swings, it just makes this even more of an unnatural situation. I remember when I used to come here and play as a child too. Sometimes even now, Syo and I come to play football in the summer. Sometimes Tokiya and I take a walk down here. Sometimes Rei-chan makes Tokiya and myself bento’s to share and have a picnic. Those are fun times. I should really hurry and get home. </p><p>I was almost home, I decided nothing else would distract me. At least that was the plan, a plan shattered by one thing. Footprints. Contrasting against the azure puddles was glowing crimson prints instead of the water. I didn’t want to get distracted, but I didn’t even think as my body moved on instinct, following the crimson trail. Even step escalated quicker until I was running desperately, paying no mind to my surrounds, only the glowing red. I ran through the streets, hyper focused on the one goal ahead of me. I came to a halt as I noticed the footprints went into an alleyway. It might not be the best idea to go down there, but I haven’t listened to logic all day, why stop now? Besides what’s the saying? Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back? Against my better judgement, I tread through the thin path. My own steps covering the lingering ones. Watching the steps carefully as the alley opened up, the trail of red, leads up to a man feeding a calico cat.</p><p>The man didn’t seem to have noticed me; the rain must have concealed my presence. The man looked like a punk or a gang member in his leather coat, dark jeans and military boots. And yet, his soft smile and fallen hair stuck to his face gave him a comforting atmosphere. Or maybe it was the fact I knew what the footprints meant. And maybe that’s why I continued walking over to the man until he looked right up at me, almost falling over as I caught him off guard. No words were said as he looked down at my feet, then to the entrance of the alleyway. A gasp fell from his lips and he looked back at me. </p><p>“What’s your name?” His voice was gruff and rugged, but that made him sound pretty hot. He never stood up just continued to stare in my eyes, his eyes were mismatched. One a shimmering silver and one a majestic magenta. They were beautiful just like him. His long fingers entangled with the cat’s soft looking coat. </p><p>“I-Ittoki Otoya,” I grinned, leaning down to the drenched ground. Reaching my hand out to the cat, who pushed its head against my hand before going back to -maybe- his owner. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Kurosaki Ranmaru,” Our eyes never disconnected. Hearing his name and seeing his eyes just felt… well I have no words for it. Amazing might be the closest. We just stayed crouched on the saturated ground, letting the time fade away. The cat had gone back to its meal of sardines, laying on he ground. I could feel the water sink through my uniform, the hair was sticking uncomfortably to my face, and yet there was absolutely no place in the world that I would rather be than here. Staying here in the puddles with this beautifully amazing man. </p><p>“Do you want to go back to my place?” The silence was broken again. The man pulled himself up and held out his hand. I almost immediately took it. His hand was warm despite the cold weather. He chuckled as he pulled me up, and he sounded amazing. As he let go of my hand I instantly missed the warmth</p><p>“S-sure! Is it far though…?” He chuckled again at my question, and I think I might have found my new favourite sound. I found it so soothing somehow. </p><p>“Nah, I live here, actually. I should have just said come inside,” It was my turn to laugh now. I nodded as he walked over the door of the apartment complex. I looked back at the cat running inside, but I never watched it all the way inside. My eyes were caught by the glowing red trail following the silver haired man. Just something like this made me insanely overjoyed. </p><p>“Otoya, come on, lets get you warmed up,” His gentle smile and out stretched hand sent a rush of warmth through me. I grabbed his hand and we rushed up the stairs together. When we got through his door, before I could even think straight, I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing my lips to his own. His eyes widen and he froze, only for a moment however. It didn’t take long for his arms to enclose around my waist, and his lips to press back against mine. I couldn’t decide what my favourite part was, the kiss, the hold or looking into his wonderful eyes. A kiss lasting a few seconds felt like a life time in this moment. He smiled. I smiled back. We ended up going to his room to change out of our wet clothes, leaving a trail of red behind us.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is 1am on a school night I have a test tomorrow and yet here I am desiring more Ranoto content and now we have whatever the fuck this is!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>